Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): The Card/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): The Card. *(Title Card) *Jack: Next! Oh no... *Dora: Hola, Jack! How's our favorite money-man? *Jack: Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar... what can I do for you? *Boots: The new Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy cards came out today! So we need to take out some mon-ey. *Jack: Ugh. Let me see your bank book. *Benny: Sure thing, Jack, sure thing. out their bank book *Jack: Nice... bunnies. *Isa: We know, We know. It's so embarrassing. whispering We wanted the one with the kittens on it. *Jack: Right. out Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's money Here you are, guys. *Tico: Gracias. Hm... Um, Jack, this one is wrinkled. We couldn't possibly give this to Mermaid Man. It simply won't do. *Jack: I don't think they go directly to Mermaid Man, Tico. But, um. Here. Try this one. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar a dollar *Diego: the dollar ''This one... smells funny. *Customer in line: Come on! Would ya hurry up? *Customer with mask and money bag: Yeah, some of us have withdrawals to make, ya know? *All customers: ''complaining *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Well,) *Dora: We'll have you know that this for Mermaid Man. And we're not leaving until we have money that shows him the proper respect. and her friends get kicked out of bank *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Whoa! *All customers: cheering *''Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are at Near Comic Books.'' *Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: One, two, three, four... *Boots: Hey, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. Counting up your change for a pack of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy trading cards? *Steve: No, We're thinking about buying this book on counting. Three, four. What's gonna happen next? FIVE? Holy super-happy-fun-time! This book's good! We'll take it! One, two, three... *Benny: One pack of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy cards, please. *Sportacus: a pack of cards *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: All right! *Sportacus: Not so fast! Where's my dollar? *Isa: out a roll of dollars and pulls one off ''Here you are, our good sir. *Sportacus: Here you go, friends. *Blue: (Barks Seventeen...) *Tico: So... shiny... and smooth! ''it against his face and smells *Diego: Ah... oh! Oh! cards ''Oooh! Mermaid Man's bubble-powered wheelchair from season twelve! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows And Barnacle Boy's bunion!) *Dora: Holy scallops! It's the dentures that Mermaid Man used to pop the Dirty Bubble in episode four-hundred two! *Boots: Wow! These must be the most valuable cards in the world! We'll treasure them forever. *Sportacus: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Those cards aren't worth nothin'. I wouldn't put those cards in the spokes of my bike. Now, if you wanna see a card worth talkin' about, check this one out. This is the super-rare platinum hologram animated talking card: number fifty-four. *Voice: Mermaid Man says... ''swings by and hits Barnacle Boy, while Mermaid Man barely ducks out of the way *Mermaid Man: Buy more cards! *Sportacus: There are only five in existence. *Benny: How much is it? For this one? *Sportacus: This one's just a display. If you all want a real one, you'll all have to buy as many packs as you can and hope you get lucky. *Isa: another pack ''Oh, we have a good feeling about this one. *Tico: Oh, come on. *Diego: And it's... not there. ''the cards and buys more *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Mmm... no.) continues until there is only one pack left *Dora: Ohhh! We'll never find card fifty-four! *Tickety: Ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred! Oh! We hate counting! Just give us what their having! Oh, boy! Let's see which card we got! Is this a good card, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar? *Boots: No, it's just another... *Voice: Mermaid Man says *Mermaid Man: Buy more cards! *Benny: Number fifty-four! That's the best card there is! *Slippery: It sure does the job all right. his teeth with number fifty-four *Isa: Aaahhhhh!! Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, you're picking your teeth with it! *Sidetable: We're preventing gingivitis. looks like they already has it *Tico: Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! That's the ultra-rare number fifty-four talking card! *Diego: It's really valuable and there's only five in existence. *Baby Jaguar: (Meows And gibberish ''Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! Blah blah blzzz!) *Dora: So now do you all understand why you all should take really could care of that card? *Mailbox: Yes, sir. ''picking his teeth with the card *''Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail walk with Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar out of the store.'' *Boots: We can't let anything happen to that card. *Benny: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy would never forgive us! *Isa: Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, watch out! You almost tripped on that crack. card in a tiny seat belt on Steve and the gang's hands *Tico: Whew! Now watch where you're going! *Shovel: Okay. Thanks, buddy. *Diego: bus drives towards a mud puddle on the road next to them ''Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, look out! *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar jump in front of Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail to avoid mud from hitting the card, getting covered in mud in the process. A log of mud slowly slides out of their mouths'' *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Ha, that was close.) *Pail: Ha, ha. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar fly. *Dora: Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, this is serious. You're all carrying precious cargo now. You all can't just wander aimlessly around like you've been... *Steve: What? into Goo Lagoon *Boots: The card! *''Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar jump into the water and stop the card from going underwater by picking up Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail as they sink. They carry them to the other side, then puts them down'' *Benny: Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, why'd you all just walk into Goo Lagoon? *Blue: (Barks Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, you can't always expect our usual brand of stupidity. We like to mix it up. Keep you on your toes.) fall from a construction site and almost land in fire *Isa: Ahhh! *''Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar jump in a crane, save Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail and drag them back to their home'' *Isa: Here we are! Home safe home! And nothing happened to the card. *Tickety: Good job, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. Now let us just get our keys. out ice cream cone Nope. out key There you are. We knew you were in there somewhere. *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (gasp) *Tico: The super-rare and priceless Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy trading card! *Diego: Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! Where is it? Where is it? *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Dear Neptune! You didn't put it in your pocket, did you? It's getting all bent up! Bent up! wailing Bent up! Bent up! Bent, bent, bent, bent up!) *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: crying *Slippery: Sheesh. Don't get your clothes up in a square knot, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. We don't even believe in pockets. We keep everything we need right here. Inside our suitcase. card out of their suitcase *Sidetable: You seem to be pretty fond in this little thing. *Mailbox: Why don't you all just keep it? *Dora: You mean... sniffs you'd give us your most valuable possession? *Shovel: We'd give you all our most valuable possession? *''Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail hugging'' *Boots: You're the best pals ever. *Shovel: We're the best pals ever. But can you do us one favor? *Benny: Sure, pals. Anything for you. *Pail: Do you all mind if we hold onto it? Just for today? *Isa: Um, Sure, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. *Steve: Well, good. 'Cause our landlords changed the lock again. *Tico: Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, wait! Let us call a locksmith. *Blue: (Barks Oh! We don't need any old locksmith.) start picking the lock with the card *Diego: Uh, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail? Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail? Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Don't ya think maybe... that you shouldn't...) *Tickety: Ugh! door opens up ''Man, this card is fantastic. *and the gang's stomaches growl'' *Slippery: Breaking and entering sure makes fellas hungry. *Sidetable: Hey, why don't we all eat some dinner? And then we'll give you all your card. *Mailbox: a barbecue grill ''Ew! This barbecue's really filthy. *Shovel: Oh, but this'll take care of it. *Dora: No, wait, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! Allow us to clean it! *Pail: Now, now, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. We know you wanna help, but you're our guests. *and his gang scrape grill with talking card'' *Steve: There! Nice and shiny! Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's lips quiver and their eyes are wide with shock. Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail use a coral stick to scrape the card like a match. As the card smokes, Steve and his gang blow the card and it's lit on fire. They burn the charcoal rocks with it. Close up on Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's eyes as they see the card burning as a fire alarm ringing sound is heard in the background. *Boots: Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! The card! It's on fire! *Blue: (Barks Oh, yeah, yeah. We'll take care of it.) Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail hawk up, they spit on the card putting out the fire. There! Good as new! *Benny: he sees the saliva on the card ''Ew. *Tickety: ''burgers with card ''Dinner is served. ''15 cheeseburgers on the card. As Steve and his gang eat their burgers, Dora and her friends get their burgers, but the melted cheese is stuck to the card so they pull it off getting cheese on it. A bubble in the cheese bulges then pops, destroying the card's talking feature *Mermaid Man: as the card is getting ready to break ''More cards... *Slippery: ''burps Oh! Pardon me! That hit the spot! his face with the card like a napkin really getting cheese all over it. *Sidetable: Hey! Look at that! sun sets below the horizon in the distance ''Sundown already? *Mailbox: Well, you all can have your card now. *Shovel: We hope you all get as much use out of it as we have. *Pail: Here. *Boots Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar whine over their card as it starts to short circuit'' *Mermaid Man: Zzbbb... more cards... card disintegrates into a pile of pack dust on his hand as the music from the card warps down *Isa: Oh! It's ruined! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: crying *Steve: Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, what's wrong? *Tico: sniffs ''Now we'll never have Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy card #54, the special talking one! *Blue: (Barks Aw... sure you will.) *Diego: No. No! We spent all our money! And, ''gasps ''and, ''gasps ''and, you all bought the last pack! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows So there's no more left in The Planet Earth!) *Tickety: Well, how about these? ''out four trading cards *Announcer: Mermaid Man says... fists punch four Barnacle Boys on the four cards *Mermaid Man: Buy more cards! (x4) *Dora: whispers ''Number 54! Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, where did you all get these? *Slippery: Well, that pack we bought was full of 'em. *Boots: ''one last sniffle as he and Dora's friends stop crying ''May we... have one? *Sidetable: They're all yours, buddy. See ya tomorrow. *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: ''as they feel better ''Wow! *Mailbox: Oh! Hey, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar? Can we borrow one of those cards? ''to their house We locked ourselves out of our house again. *The End. Category:Article stubs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts